Confessions of a Teenage Heart Throb
by Maaya-Neyha
Summary: Coward. That describes me perfectly. This is the third year now, and yet I haven’t done anything about it. - Edward is a popular guy with a perfect life - lie. He hates his life. This is his story and how he is going to change his life. All human, OCC, AU
1. Coward

Coward

**Disclaimer: Yup it's true – I don't own the characters from this story, just the plot.**

**This is Maaya – Enjoy!!**

Coward. That describes me perfectly. This is the third year now, and yet I haven't done anything about it.

My name is Edward Cullen, I'm 17 years old. I got to Los Angles International High school. I am the captain of the basketball team and I have a super hot girlfriend called Tanya, ah I love my life.

Lie

All of that is a façade. I hate being the stuck up arrogant jerk and having to snicker at those who aren't jocks like me. I hate having to put up with my so called 'girlfriend' – I know she's a slut who is shallower than my mum's frying pan. But guess what? There's nothing I can do about it.

Hence, the Coward.

Every single day, I have to walk down the corridor with all the girls all eyeing me in inappropriate ways and guys sucking up to me and trying to join the cool crowd.

Cool my ass.

And you know whose fault it is?

That filthy, vile Mike Newton. Stupid fag.

"Listen man! There's going to be an awesome party tomorrow night and there's going to be a new collection!" Mike nudged me. Gross, absolutely disgusting the way he talked about girls, as if we were going to buy horses. Well it's there fault too, for shamelessly throwing themselves at us, so everyone's to blame.

"Sure, whatever, text me the details" I replied.

Every time, refusal bubbled up onto my mouth, but every time, I agreed. Here I could knock the daylights out of anyone with one punch, but I couldn't decline to ass-crack Mike Newton's party. Pathetic.

Within this sea of popularity, I really had two friends that I genuinely like; Jasper Hale and Emmett McCarty. Jasper was calm, serene person who had an affect on everyone around him, to an emotional extent. He had a twin sister, Rosalie, a tall blonde with sparkling blue eyes, similar to Jasper's. She was a cheerleader who was also was a part of the 'elite' crowd. Rose actually was different to the other – she had a talent and a brain that actually functioned, unlike some other cheerleaders. She was dating Emmett, a tall brawny guy with black curly hair and sapphire eyes. Emmett had the characteristics of a teddy bear, who was retardedly funny.

I was walking towards my class when I got punched in the arm.

"Edward, ma man wasssup?" Mike sidekick wannabe – gangster, Tyler.

"Tyler" I acknowledged him.

"Ooh man! That's smokin" he looked pointedly at some poor girl's ass. Great from horses, they were now steak.

"You can do better" I lied; he couldn't find anyone, unless they liked perverts.

I didn't wait for Tyler's answer. Knowing it would be crude, and I walked away swiftly to my computers class.

I always liked my computers class, we always got to express the real side of us, or at least I did. I also liked the class because none of the 'elite' crowd was in it, so I could sit peacefully and not pretend to be someone I wasn't.

I entered the classroom; everyone was sitting around the middle table, while Mr. Hussain, the computers teacher was talking to another student, so he didn't notice my late arrival. I quickly slipped into a seat beside Angela Weber. We had been in the same class 5th grade, but we had never conversed. She smiled at me acknowledging my presence. I nodded in reply.

Angela was a no nonsense personality and I felt that she didn't believe in all the arrogant crap inside me, which made me flash a smile. She laughed and turned back to her boyfriend, Ben Cheney. I was happy for them; at least they LIKED each other, if not loved! Unlike myself who detested Tanya, right to the gut.

Mr. Hussain interrupted my good-guy moment,

"Sorry about the late start. Now, as every year, we are going to begin the guess-your-chat month! As you know, the computer will be automatically selecting your buddy. You will need to get to know them and at the end of the month you will guess who your chat buddy is!"

Lame, Lame, LAME! Last year, I was graciously paired with Jessica Stanley, who strted tokin lyk dis nd pissd meh off. In fact, for the rest of the month instead of talking to her, I caught up with my homework, because Jessica's intensions were … wrong, wrong, wrong!! Just like webcam stripping. I shuddered.

So, Mr. Lame – idea Hussian assigned us to our seats and I ended in the corner of the, across me sat Katie Marshall, who was far to happy for the average teenager.

"Ohmigod! I'm so excited; I can't wait until I find out who my partner is!" She sort of reminded me of Alice, my little pixie like twin sister, standing at 4'11; she had more energy than a nuclear reactor.

I sighed Alice and I, were not on the best of terms.

Ever since I let myself to the sharks (in my case Mike and Tyler). Alice has been hostile giving me ultimatums, such as '_Your sista or ya mista's_'. I suppose Tyler isn't the only potential gangster around here.

I singed into my account and create a username for the chat room. After much deliberation, I settled for _Forks. _My hometown , in Washington , a clam and resigned place characterised by the green forest surroundings it and all year rain. I waited for a few minutes while the programme was picking out my chat buddy at random.

Meanwhile, I looked up at all the classes that had Computers at the same time as me. There were 3 other classes. I clicked on each one and checked the list of names. Some were not in my grade, so I didn't know them; others were not in my 'social circle'. They were very few people from the elite crowd. Yay!

Your chat buddy : Juliet

I began the chat.

**Forks: Hello**

_Juliet: Hello to you too, you know Forks is a place in Washington?_

That threw me off. Definitely not Tanya, or Lauren, or Jessica. They're too dumb to know that.

**Forks: Yes, I happen to come from there.**

_Juliet: Me too : D_

**Forks: Alice, is that you?**

_Juliet: Nope, Alice is in gym_.

What? How did he/she know that? And someone from Forks? That's a first.

**Forks: How do you know that, stalker?**

_Juliet: How do you know her and why are you so concerned? And I just looked up the timetables. _

I couldn't tell him/her that Alice was my sister, it would give it away.

**Forks: Alice is an acquaintance, that's all. Hey! I did that too! Great minds think alike!**

_Juliet: Indeed, my friend. Wait are you a he/she?_

They typed the question which I was going to ask.

**Forks: He, and you?**

_Juliet: She : )_

Just as I was about to type, the bell rang, signalling the end of the class.

**Forks: Oh, well, speak to you tomorrow, Juliet : P**

_Juliet: I bet I'll see you today, without even knowing it! Bye! xox_

I laughed, she was so true, and for once, I was excited to talk to her again. The rest of the day passed in the regular fashion of me pretending to be an obnoxious ass wipe and people falling for it.

After school, I was attacked be Tanya, who was in for an intense make out session, just after a quick peck, I politely leaned away, anymore and I would of gagged right at her.

"Eddie, you will now guess what happened today" Ugh Eddie, I hat that name.

"What?" I asked, knowing it was going to be something completely unimportant, as always.

"In gym, I hurt my face, the bitch threw a ball at my face" she continued dead serious. I tried to stifle my laughter, Tanya was so slow, a snail could outnumber her. Blondes **A/N – NO OFFENCE TO ANYONE – Tanya is just a stupid blonde in this story!! Sorry!!**

"That bitch Alice" She muttered, I jerked upwards and spun around from my retreating position.

She could break all the fake nails she wanted, she could cheat on me as much as she liked, but she was not going to disrespect my family like that!

"Don't you dare talk about my sister like that" I threatened, in a low menacing voice.

"Well tell her to stop throwing balls at my face!" She shouted.

"Why don't you try and catching it for one, retard!" I retorted, wondering where the sudden confidence came from. We stood there for a moment, jaws locked, ready to attack – verbally, of course.

"Look Edward" – She sneered my name.

"If you can't support me and go all male bitch on me, then it's over!" She squealed. I barked a laugh – male bitch.

"I'd only be happy to oblige" I replied, smugly. She 'hmphed' and trotted away, leaving me incredibly happy.

After the subject of my sister erupting almost 3 times today, I decided to go straight home and make amends. Of course, that's easily said then done.

I walked to Alice's room and heard giggling. I suppose Alice's 'Best Friend Forever' was over, Isabella. She had brown hair and pale skin; she was slightly taller than Alice – completely average. When opened the door, Alice was waving some electric hair at … Rosalie's face.

Interesting, but not surprising – Rosalie never fit in with Lauren and her bimbo gang! I was happy for her, at last she had found her match when it came to shopping.

And sitting in the chair was none other than Isabella (she liked being called Bella though) with her hair half straight and half curly, blushing scarlet.

"Guys, we have company" she muttered.

Alice and Rosalie stopped to look at me, no scratch that, they glared at me.

"Uh, I wanted to talk to you Alice, but … I'll do that later" I stuttered under their intimidating glare. Laughter erupted from everywhere.

"Who knew, Edward Cullen was afraid of his sister!" Bella exclaimed – It was my turn to blush. Jaw dropping would be a good reaction, but it wouldn't be a professional comeback, would it?

"Well I'm sorry for interrupting 'Barbie' time!" I looked towards Bella and smirked. I turned on my heel and walked out, pleases with myself, I heard Bella growl, I shook my head and laughed, women.

After 3 hours of virtually doing nothing except having a very stupid with Emmett (which didn't even count, because talking about bathroom tiles wasn't helping anyone) Alice's friends left.

"Hi Alice' I hugged her.

"Umm, hi Edward" She look surprised.

"Look, I'm sorry about everything and I'll promise, I'll change." I vowed. She looked at me as if I had rubella.

"O…k? What have you done to 'change' yourself, dear brother?" She raised her eyebrow.

"I dumped Tanya" I announced, time to gloat and gloat some more.

Hah! Now her jaw dropped, how ironic.

"Finally" two happy voices came from the kitchen. My parents – Carlisle and Esme.

"Mom, Dad!" I wined.

"We're just happy for you, son" My dad said, nice to know you trusted me in my choices.

Alice flashed me a smile and danced around me, strange girl.

"Remember Eddie, this is only the first step" She warned.

I internally groaned – remembering what else I had to do …

**A/N – Please, please, please, please review!! Also just to let you know I (Maaya) is writing this story. – I just got Neyha to type this chapter up for me.**

**Neyha – She is making me do her dirty work, grrrr**

**Maaya – It's not dirty work, it's just pressing keys.**

**Neyha – Pressing keys, my ass**

**Just press the button on the left and review!! Thanks! : )**


	2. Running into cars

I hated Mike with a passion

**Disclaimer: All Characters belong to Stephenie Meyer. Unless I throw in Random prop characters but that is unlikely :P**

**A/N: PEOPLE!! I'm sooooo sorry! I forgot to add half of chapter two up so please read chapter two again and anything that's got you confused, should be cleared up. I will try to update soon but please give me some reviews, or I won't be a happy bunny L Okay, so if you have any ideas on how the story should proceed, please let me know! Thanks! **

**Love, Maaya**

With my new found confidence, the next was good…and bad.

Good because I decided to use Tyler's gangsterness back on him.

"Wasssuupppp Tyler homie?!"

"uhhh, nuttin' much man, howz it going in ya crib?" Crib, what am I a freaking baby now?

"Iss all good nigger!" I exclaimed. By this point, Tyler was both pissed and freaked out. Good, he deserved that, homie.

That made him avoid me all day.

As for the bad part, Mike's 'House Party' was still on. Oh the joy.

So, now I'm in fourth period, Computers, and logging onto my account.

_Juliet:_ Heyya!

**Forks:** Hi

**Forks:** I'm guessing you're quite the Shakespeare fan.

_Juliet:_ Romeo and Juliet precisely, and what about you?

_Hmmn, could I trust her? Well there is no other way to find out. No pain no change. _

**Forks:** A bit of Shakespeare Jane Austen recommended by my sister ;) and the Bronte sisters aren't bad either.

_Juliet:_ Wow, I guess we share the same taste in books, what about music?

**Forks:** Linkin' Park, Muse, Billy Talent, Fall out boy, and the likes. You?

_Juliet:_ I'm into a bit of everything – Hip Hop, RnB, Jazz, soul, rock and Debussy :D

**Forks:** Wow, do you know Claire De Lune?

_Juliet:_ One of my favourites J

**Forks:** Mine too! And I thought I was the only person in this school who listened to classical.

**Forks:** Wait, you _are_ a teenager, right?

_Juliet:_ No, no I'm 60, I have 8 grandchildren and I like hacking into L.A high's chat system. It's a hobby J

**Forks: **Well _sorry_ for considering cyber safety!

_Juliet:_ :P

As always, the lesson ended too soon, and I had to leave for chemistry. I liked talking to Juliet, you could actually have a conversation with her – she seemed like someone with depth.

Chemistry passed eventless and I made my way towards the changing rooms for basketball practice.

"Jessica's mine! Anyone else gets her and I will get _them_" Mikes wannabe macho voice echoed.

"And I'm going for Lauren!" Tyler roared.

I listened in a litter longer before making my appearance, and apparently they were talking about the winter dance.

"Calm down people! There's still a month and a half!" I shouted, exasperated.

"Well not everyone's a chick magnet" Eric mumbled. Did I catch a hint of jealousy? So now the female population went from horses, to steak to baby chickens. Awesome. I tried to stifle my laughter but failed miserably so I muffled it by shoving my face into my locker. I was interrupted by very nervous looking Jasper.

"What's up?" I asked.

"Umm, I wanted to ask you a question" He hesitated, which was very unusual for him – since he was always so calm.

"Of course, go on" I gestured for him to proceed.

"May I ask your sister Alice to the dance?" He spoke in such a rush; it took me a second to gather it.

"You…like…my sister?" I choked out. He nodded and recoiled as if I were about to slap him anytime soon. I started laughing and Jasper looked visibly hurt. Oops.

"Jasper! Ask her, not me! And I think you're great for her" It was true, composed Jasper complimented hyper annoying little pixie Alice perfectly.

"Thanks Ed! Man you rock!" Ed, the name I despised especially after Tanya, Lauren and _Eric_ started calling me that.

"If you're going to revert to Eric-ism, you can forget what I said" I warned him and earned a very badly performed glare for the man himself, Eric.

I hated Mike with a passion. It wasn't just me intensely disliking him, no, I _really _hated him. And to top it off with a cherry on top, I had to go to his party, and act _excited_ about it! I was dreading the night so much, I had even un-coolly planned it all out – this was how desperate I was to get out of it.

1. Arrive fashionably late Alice's words, not mine

2. Have a drink, preferably coke, if I can get away with it.

3. Blow off one or two girls.

4. Go home

Mike's party. So here I was standing in a double storey 3 bedroom house crowded with drunk, horny teenagers. Great .

"Edward my man! Did you _see_ Jessica? Ah I just want to-" Mike slurred

I cut him off, not wanting to know his intentions "Hey Mike have you seen Jasper or Emmett?"

"Kitchen" he choked out before collapsing onto the sofa. Fool.

I pushed through the crowd towards the kitchen, which was a little less crowded and saw Jasper waving his hands around and laughing in harmony with someone else, with is back to me. The sound was similar to soprano and bass. I peered around to him with _my sister!_

I rudely interrupted their conversation, "What _are _you doing?" I spat at Jasper who looked defensive.

"Are you okay, did he doing anything to you?" I asked Alice frantically

She gave me a disapproving look, "You know Edward, sometimes as a brother you are a disappointment. Jasper has already saved me twice from those two scumbags over there and even gave them a black eye while you were standing around doing nothing!"

I flushed pink , and before I could get embarrassed any more, I left the room after mumbling my thanks to Jasper. I walked into the next room and caught Emmett and Rosalie in a very awkward position. I gaped at them – they were at a party not in Emmett's room!

During my horror moment, a glass of alcohol was pushed into my hands.

"I can give you some of that, Eddie" a nasal voice whispered. Lauren. Oops, she had got the wrong impression. I whimpered. She pushed the glass to my mouth, forcing the liquid rush down my throat while she dragged me to an area where random people were dancing.

"Eh, Lauren I think I'll pass, thanks" Of course, Lauren pretended not have heard and started to dance. Quite dirty I must add. It was obvious from her technique she had only done it a billion times before.

The room turned to a sudden haze and everything began to blur. The stupid bimbo spiked my drink! Although I could say I enjoyed my self, it was a sick kind of pleasure. I struggled to keep a clear head, but with sheer determination for me at least I managed to step out of her way. Just as she was leaning back, Lauren's drink went flying into her own hair and she plopped to the floor on her skinny ass. What a Kodak moment.

I burst out laughing and as soon as her blue eyes met mine, and her mouth releasing a bloodcurdling scream, I knew I had to run for my life.

Due to my intoxication, I was around like a penguin towards my car even though my sense of direction was negligible. I turned around to see a half wavy, half straight haired Lauren with a menacing expression stomping towards me.

I also caught a glimpse of Isabella doubled over in laughter. Hah! She could laugh at my expense. I made a mental not to get her back…if I ever survived. After one final yelp, I pounced on the sliver car, unsure if it was Volvo or not.

I woke up with a feeling that two elephants had trampled over my head. I looked around, disorientated to find myself in _my _room, on _my_ bed. The only problem was that I had no recollection of how I got there.

"How did I get here?" I asked out loud not really expecting an answer from thin air. A rather clichéd question, but nevertheless it was applicable to the current situation.

From the left hand corner, a bush of black spiky hair popped up.

"Eddie boy got drugged!" Alice sang.

"Oh yeah…what happened after that?" I mused.

Obviously the night had not gone according to plan, or else I would have known what the hell I was doing last night.

"You…ran into…a car…and Bella…had to drive…you home!" Alice choked out between a fit of giggles.

I groaned "Great I embarrassed myself in front of _Isabella_ and the rest of the school!"But looking on the Brightside, she _did_ help me out, I suppose she could get out my previously planned wrath. Alice threw me a questioning glare.

"Hey she was laughing at me!" I defended myself.

"She _saved_ you from Lauren Bitch Mallory!" Alice shouted.

"You can talk! Flirting with Jasper…" I gagged.

Alice got a dreamy look in her eye, "He's so sweet!" she gushed.

"That's it! Get out of my room. Now." I enunciated each word, but Alice just shrugged and pranced out of my room.


	3. Natasha

The rest of the weekend passed eventless and I was grateful for that

The rest of the weekend passed eventless and I was grateful for that. There's only so much drama a guy can handle.

I walked to my 4th period ICT class.

"Alright everyone, today we're taking a break from the chatting." Mr. Hussain announced.

I sulked; this meant I couldn't talk to Juliet, and more importantly, I would have to do work.

"I want you to do a Microsoft PowerPoint on anything you like. It must be finished by the end of the lesson. On you go." He finished.

I groaned, I hated doing these timed things and then displaying in front of the whole class. They paid too much attention to mine and I felt strangely self conscious well not exactly _self_ conscious, just plain awkward.

After much thought, I decided to do mine on music, a clichéd subject but it was the best I could come up with in the span of 30 seconds.

Most of my slides were rather obnoxious and plain weird but I slid in a few which actually had a thought or reasoning behind them, I wondered how many people could see through to that.

No need to be Tyler and go all gangster on the audience.

"Alright class, time's up, now who wants to go first?!"

Of course, nobody volunteered. Suddenly, a boy with black hair and an oval shaped head shouted out, "Edward, go Edward!"

I wanted to knock his teeth out, stupid toilet bowl.

"Come on then, up you go Edward" Mr Hussain encouraged.

I grit my teeth in annoyance and sent out one long cold glare at toilet bowl.

I loaded the presentation and set it on auto play. I didn't take my eyes off the monitor the whole time. At the end, I heard a shriek and applause – all the girls in the class were smiling and waving at me. I cringed.

As I was returning to my seat, a loud voice drowned out the rest.

"Sir, sir, can I go next?" Natasha, the short black haired girl who was hopelessly obsessed with me last year, she even stalked me every Saturday!

Mr. Hussain was visibly surprised by Natasha's volunteering but reluctantly agreed. "Okay Natasha, the floor is yours."

Around half a minute later, much to my dismay, there was a huge picture of me on the first slide.

I think I blushed 5 shades of pink, if a guy can even do that, and ducked my head into my arms. The series of slides had a whole collage of pictures of me that I didn't even know existed. Throughout, the presentation, Natasha gave me hopeful looks and seemed to be immensely pleased with her doings. I cringed, _again_.

Sometimes I hated myself. All these girls were so dead set on me, and I felt awful about it, knowing that I couldn't give them the happiness they deserved - they just saw the pretty face on the outside not that I am pretty… They didn't see who I really was. Nobody knew that I played the piano, or that I liked classical music or that I preferred brunettes. These girls fell in love with a lie, if love was the right word.

The last 15 minutes of the lesson were free so I decided to log onto my chat account.

Forks: Hey!

Juliet: Hey, where were you? I thought you cyber ditched me!

Forks: Sorry, the teacher decided we do PowerPoint presentations to humiliate ourselves.

Juliet: Random. I hope you did alright, I know what its like to stand up front, with such judgemental eyes.

Forks: I couldn't agree with you more. So how have you been?

Juliet: I've been…content, its good to know that not everyone is perfect.

Forks: Interesting, care to elaborate?

Juliet: I'm sure you've noticed the social hierarchy in our school

Forks: Go on…

Juliet: Well I had some insight into the 'elite crowd' and it's safe to say that it isn't all that great.

Forks: That's true; People just look and admire them for what they look like. They have no idea what those people are really like. It's horrible.

Juliet: Exactly, I'm glad that I'm not the only one with issues around here.

Forks: Lol

Juliet: Lol? I didn't picture you for the kind who says Lol.

Forks: I bet you didn't picture me playing the piano either.

**Review PLEASEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE**

**Loves, Maaya**


	4. Dr Phil & his wife

A/N: Okay people here's the next chap, enjoy

**A/N: Okay people here's the next chap, enjoy! And pleaseee can I have some reviews?!**

About a week and a half had passed since I told Juliet that I played the piano – very stupidly I must stay. But, she didn't seemed fazed at all, in fact, she told me she played the guitar but she much rather learn how to play the piano. So I mentally agreed, that if we ever met in person, I would offer to teach her.

We were drawing close to two main events; revealing our identities to out chat buddies and the winter dance, and for some odd reason, I was feeling rather uncomfortable. Nearly every girl in the school had asked me, even Tanya! And I had rejected every single one of them. My stomach churned every time I saw rejection wash over their faces. I didn't have any specific aversion to them - they just didn't seem to be the _one._

I had a free period so I decided to go to the library, nobody would know I went there because none of my 'friends' ever went there. Mike once said, "It's too booky!" Is booky even a word?

Naturally, I gravitated towards the computers. However, luck was not on my side, and Juliet was not online. I sighed and went to the classics section and picked out _Wuthering Heights _– a book Juliet had recommended, but I had never actually thought anything of it.

Around 20 minutes later, something flashing on the screen caught my eye.

Juliet: Hey

Juliet: Hello…anyone there?

Forks: Oh hey! Sorry I was a little absorbed.

Juliet: Absorbed eh? raises eyebrows

Forks: In a book!

Juliet: Oh, fine. What class are you in? Not Computers for sure :P

Forks: I'm in a free, what about you?

Juliet: Well, I'm supposed to be researching Brownian motion, but I'm talking to you.

Forks: Random movement of particles at random speeds and times. Physics?

Juliet: Impressive, nerdy :P

Juliet: Tell me about your life. I know random question but it fits in with my physics project! ;)

Forks: You need to revise your sense of humour. What do you want to know?

Juliet: Family

Forks: I have one sister, a mum and a dad. They're incredibly selfless and compassionate, I'm so lucky to have them

Juliet: You really love them.

Forks: Absolutely, what about your family?

Juliet: I live with my parents who are a little eccentric, but very loving all the same. I'm an only child, and sometimes it sucks and sometimes its actually not that bad.

Forks: Describe yourself in 3 words

Juliet: Weird, committed and loving. You?

Forks: So positive! Umm…let's see…exaggerated, introspective, and cute! 

Juliet: Cute?! We'll see buddy!

Forks: Do you go back to Forks often?

Juliet: Not much, I do have family there, but I go back to Phoenix too. Do you miss Forks?

Forks: No, not really, since I live with my family, but I go to Chicago too. So are you tanned then?

Juliet: a) even if I wasn't from Phoenix, I would be, as we live in L.A. b) no, I'm part albino.

Forks: Good point. No that will make you easier to spot! I'm pale too, like alabaster, apparently ;)

Juliet: WHAT? I'm the only pale person around here! Oh you…BYE

Juliet has signed off

So now she was angry at me. It was a little funny; in fact, I could just imagine her stamping her foot wherever she was.

It was a Thursday afternoon and I was at basketball practice with Emmett and Jasper. Strangely, I missed every single basket.

"Jasper, Eddie's finally lost it! Emmett roared

I scowled at him.

Jasper came and sat beside me. His calm and serene profile made him a very good listener who understood you and even empathised at times. Jasper stayed quiet which meant he would listen if I needed to talk. I had had enough and I vented out my pent up frustration.

"I haven't found a single decent girl to take to the dance! Not that it matters anyway." Emmett snickered while Jasper looked confused and gave Emmett the finger.

"What's wrong Edward, this isn't like you" Jazz asked.

"I don't know!" I whined

"Liar! How can you worry about nothing, retard!" Emmett retorted.

It all came out in a rush, "I think I like my chat buddy.

Emmett blinked and burst out laughing while Jasper flashed me a knowing smile.

"See, I should have never told you!" I cried

Emmett took no notice of me and continued with his boisterous laughter but Jasper took it a little better.

"Tell me what he/she is like" He prodded

"_She_ is really sweet, understanding and we share the same tastes in Music, books and other things"

"So she really clicks with you. Why don't you ask her to the dance?" Jasper suggested.

I grimaced, "What if she's completely different, and she's just pretending? What if she doesn't like me?"

"Dude, calm down! Just see who she really is and then take it from there. Do what your heart says!" Emmett swirled around and said the last sentence in a high pitched voice.

"Whoa…you're like the male version of Alice!" Jasper spoke as if Alice was some kind of God.

I snickered while Emmett snickered.

"Okay people back to the topic at hand! I'll actually take your advice Emmett, but how will I reveal my identity?" I asked

"We're not Dr. Phil and his wife, go ask someone else" they waved me off and walked to their cars.

**Reviews, please?**


	5. God, save me!

A/N: Okay this is a really short chapter because I don't have much time, sorry people

**A/N: Okay this is a really short chapter because I don't have much time, sorry people. Thanks for the great reviews, keep them up and you'll get a chapter sooner! **

I sat through calculus and prayed to God that I somehow survive the class and get out alive. Mr. Varner was not the most amusing people on the planet, in fact, he should be sitting in a rocking chair in an old people's home but no, he chooses to torture our poor souls and with his dreary voice and intense lack of creativity. And the fact that I sat alone, at the front of the class did not help either.

The sound of someone clearing their voice on the tanoid interrupted my reverie.

"Edward Cullen, please make your way to the front office"

My head jerked up and my eyes widened. I wasn't exactly a model student but, I was never called up like that. I don't think I had done anything wrong in at least two weeks…

I gingerly rose from my seat and threw my books into my backpack and trudged out of the room, earning a questioning look from every person in the room, student and teacher alike. I walked to the reception, dazed and disconcerted as to why I was wanted.

"Hi, I was asked to come here" I spoke softly to Miss Cope, a middle aged woman who always became very flustered in my present. Alice said she liked me, but that would just be wrong. But in any case, she always did what I asked her.

She swallowed loudly and gave me a strange smile, rather distorted and went into the back room. "I'll be right back"

I leant against the desk and waited for Miss Cope to return. Beside me, the door flew open and Isabella stumbled in. I steadied her by the elbow out of a compulsive reaction. She looked up at me and blushed scarlet – I suppose I'm not the only person who did that.

"Thanks" she whispered

"No, Thank _you_" I countered

She raised an eyebrow, "what for?"

"For saving me from Lauren" I sneered at the end

"Oh! Its alright, like they say 'a friend in need is a friend in deed'" she smiled brightly.

We stood there in an awkward silence for a few seconds and then she looked at the letter in her hand.

"Oh my God, I am so stupid!" she mumbled and then profusely blushed.

Isabella wasn't ugly; she wasn't drop dead gorgeous like Rosalie or Tanya even, but she was beautiful in her own natural way. She had chocolate brown eyes and long mahogany hair cascading down her back, with pale creamy skin. She wore a blue shirt and dark fitted jeans – she was pure and simple.

"Why?" I asked

"This letter is for _me_ not for Miss Cope!" she squealed. I had to laugh at her apparent slowness.

She glared at me, obviously not pleased.

"Well, why don't you open it?" I suggested

"That's a good idea" she answered. For a fairly intuitive person, Isabella could be quite obtuse!

She attacked the envelope from all sides, causing the remnants to fly everywhere. She was clumsy, but it was part of her charm.

My mind went back to Miss Cope, where the hell did she run off to? She left me randomly standing here, but hey, I was missing calculus.

"The person beside you is a chat buddy" she read out loud.

"Juliet?" I asked, shocked.

"_You're_ Forks?"

I nodded, causing her to smile widely, in fact, so wide I thought her mouth might just rip – I couldn't help but grin back myself. And the plus side was, I wouldn't have to reveal my identity to her, I guess that's why Miss Cope, scurried away.

Then, she let out a loud round of laughter.

I realised she was laughing at _me. _I suppose it would have been kind of funny, realising the co-captain of the varsity basketball team read classics. Damn it, I knew these things never worked out, it was just a ploy to mess up people's brains.

I turned towards the door, feeling rather disappointed and hurt and walked out, when I was pulled back with quite a force.

"Isabella, let go" I said coldly.

"Listen, I'm sorry! I didn't mean to laugh _at _you, I was just happy, and please, call me Bella"

Bella, that suited her, more than Isabella. But no, I knew she was making excuses, how could she possibly be happy for me?

I continued to walk out of the room. I just knew something like this would happen, and even then, I took the risk. And to think, Bella actually understood.

My less than happy mood resulted in me driving faster than usual, I swerved around my street and I screeched to a halt in front of my house.

Esme gave me a curious look but I suppose she saw the look on my face told her I wasn't going to talk about it anytime soon. I ran up to my room and turned on some classical jazz, letting myself succumb to the peaceful sounds around me.


	6. Pulling my hair

I woke up with a stiff neck and arms, since I had fallen asleep on the sofa

A/N: Hey guys here's another chappie for you! See just to get this on I had to fight my brother off the comp and it was not pleasant! Get those reviews coming in! P.S, do you think I should change the genre to humour as well seeing as everyone seems to be laughing?! And don't worry future chappies will have some little funny Emmett moments! Love y'all. Excuse the fake Texan accent, I'm actually Scottish ;)

I woke up with a stiff neck and arms, since I had fallen asleep on the sofa. I peered at my wall clock to find it was 7.30am – I had slept for almost 14 hours! I got ready for school and headed down to my Volvo, where my pixie sister was standing, looking rather worried.

"Are you feeling better? Esme said you looked pretty bad yesterday?" She asked.

"Yeah, thanks" I mumbled

"She told me what happened" Alice whispered.

"I'm sure you had a good laugh about it" I snapped back

"Actually, Bella had a good cry about it" Alice countered.

The fact that Bella cried, suddenly made me fell guilty.

I walked to Spanish, the one class I shred with Jasper. Once, the lesson had started I paper flicked onto my desk.

_I heard from Alice, so how did it go?_

Not well, I kind of walked out on her

_Count on you to spoil the moment!_

She started it by laughing!

_You're both stupid, you go good together. _

I shook my head at him in disapproval and tucked the note into my pencil case.

Soon, the bell rang and Jasper and I walked towards our next classes.

"By the way, I'm going on a date with Alice." He said casually.

I opened my mouth to speak but Jasper silenced me.

"Emmett already gave me the talk. I think he's a better brother than you" He said

I opened my mouth to contradict, but Jasper silenced me yet _again. _

"Shut up Edward" he said and walked away after flashing me a virtuous smile.

"I didn't say anything!" I shouted but he chose to ignore me.

It was second period, so once again, I had a free period. I decided to go to the library again. Last time nobody saw me, so it should be okay this time too.

I logged onto my account, partially out of habit, and partially just for the sake of it.

Bella was online.

Jasper and Alice's words kept coming back to me:

"She had a good cry about it" "You two are good together"

Forks: Hey Bella

Juliet: Hi Edward

Forks: Listen, I am really sorry, I didn't listen to you and just walked out it was so rude of me.

-Juliet has signed out-

Great, now Bella didn't want to have to do anything with me. I suppose I deserved it, like they say, 'what goes around, comes around' and I didn't even get to finish my apology.

I leaned back in my chair, whilst tugging at my hair in frustration. I squeezed my eyes shut to eliminate my current surroundings.

Two soft hands pried my fingers loose from my hair.

My eyes flew open and into two deep brown eyes.

"Apology accepted."

Bella's glorious face was just inches away from mine. My breath hitched in my chest and it took me a second to compose myself.

"Thank you!" I grinned and jumped up to give her a hug. Her petite frame wrapped itself around my torso. I could feel the adrenaline pulsing through me.

The rest of the day went by extremely well, and I was even beginning to consider asking Bella to the winter dance, that is until after school.

"I'll see you later, Jake" Bella called to Jacob Black, co-captain of the basketball team. His huge muscled frame and tanned skin made him pretty attractive to the girls. But, I had heard from Alice that girls only went to him to make me jealous. I sniggered.

So Bella probably liked him, like _actually_ liked him. I could feel the green eyed monster of jealousy coming out in me. How ironic, I did have _green_ eyes.

As soon as Jacob left, Mike popped out of nowhere, and what he did next, surprised me.

He put his arm around Bella and started whispering into her ear.

"No Mike, I will _not_ go to the dance with you!" Bella shouted. Wait, so what happened to Jessica?

I grinned, good Mike feel the rejection. Jackass.

"No! I do not have a date! Now get the hell off me!"

Mike being Mike chose to ignore Bella's requests, even though they were not very polite, so I decided to be a gentleman and intervene.

However, Bella beat to the punch, quite literally the _punch_.

She aimed one on mike right in the jaw!

I walked forward and 'accidentally' tripped Mike. Oops. I put my arm around her shoulder and whispered, "Nice one. I'm impressed"

She paused and her cheeks turned crimson. "Thanks" she mumbled.

I walked her to her car; it was a sleek black Audi coupe – it suited her physical appearance perfectly.

"Nice car, suites you" I commented.

"Thanks, my dad – Charlie got me it for my birthday last year" Bella stroked the bonnet affectionately.

"You're well bonded with your car, you should get on great with Rosalie" She laughed and it sounded like music.

"_She's_ the one who got me into these things. I would have never known there were 12 versions of this model!" she shook her head . I couldn't help but laugh, it was contagious.

She swiftly kissed me on the cheek and drove away, leaving me momentarily light headed.


	7. Excreting from Balls

It was now Tuesday, and I still hadn't asked anyone to the winter dance

**A/N: Hey fellow twilight lovers! Here is another chappie. I'd rather give you frequent short ones than making you wait for ages for a long one. There is a bit about jumping off cliffs, sorry I just had to say that ive always wanted to say that to someone. This chapter is dedicated to all my reviewers you guys are so nice, I'm touched. Especially, Black Death Angel. Bella Cullen and all the rest thankies :] And don't worry this is Bella Edward, even if they go crazy and shit, they will always be together****! **

**Disclaimer: Characters belong to Stephenie Meyer.**

It was now Tuesday, and I still hadn't asked anyone to the winter dance. I sat at my usual lunch table and for some odd reason everyone was staring at me and sneaking glances. I inconspicuously checked myself over just in case I forgot something vital such as jeans or something, but I looked just the way I usually did.

My moment of self consciousness ended once I caught sight of Emmett's big head. They were sitting on a new table – they ditched me! I grabbed my lunch bag and rucksack and crept up behind him. Jasper saw me, so I signalled him to stay quiet. Fortunately he kept up effortlessly with his pointless conversation with Emmett.

I literally pounced on the poor guy by jabbing my fingers into his brawny shoulders and yelled, "Emmett!"

"AARGHH!" Emmett roared and he reflexively flung his arms out, thwacking a random freshman in the stomach who looked like he would start crying or pass out any moment now. Whoops.

Of course, Emmett McCarty did not stop there; he jumped up and slammed his big head under my chin, which in turned caused me to bite my tongue.

"OOOWW!" I yelped, gaining even more attention than before. The pain was surprisingly very intense; in fact it should be used as a self defence tactic. Tears were threatening to spill, (obviously they didn't…that wouldn't be very masculine.) I quickly tore half of my turkey sandwich and shoved it into my mouth. Better.

"Holy crap Edward! You scared the shit out of my balls!" Emmett exclaimed, while Jasper, unaffected was recovering from his fit of…giggles.

"You _shit _from your _balls_?" I asked incredulously

"You get what I mean" He clarified

"That you excrete from your testicles rather than your anus, unlike everyone else" I teased

"DUDE, I DO NOT SHIT FROM MY BALLS!" Emmett shouted in a whiney tone. Just then Mike and Tyler passed by, looking rather freaked. I would be too.

We roared in laughter, and Jasper looked like he would piss himself. Literally.

I quickly sat down and asked the necessary question.

"Why is everyone looking at me? Before what just happened." I whisper –yelled.

They both had smug looks.

"Your BFFL _Mike _said you were dating Bella, and that you beat him up because you were scared of competition." Emmett replied.

"WHAT? No!" I shouted and then spoke quietly.

"He was pissing Bella off, so _she _punched him in the jaw, and I tripped him up. That's it."

Jasper spoke this time, "Fat ass liar! We saw you at her car looking all mushy mushy"

Crap, I had been caught in the act.

"Sorry guys, I shouldn't have lied to you." I apologised

"Sneaky Eddie" Emmett shook his head.

Just then, Alice, Rosalie and Bella walked in and sat on the table, but not before giving Em and Jazz a kiss on the lips. I guess Alice's date went well. **[A/N: Obviously, Bella doesn't do that]**

"Not in front of your brother, Alice!" I groaned.

"Oh, grow a pair!" Alice retorted. My jaw dropped – my sister was telling me to grow a pair of _balls_. What has the world come to?

"Ouch that must have hurt" Bella patted my shoulder in mock comfort.

I covered her mouth as she began to speak, not wanting to know what she had to say, but once again the whole cafeteria turned around to look at us. I dropped my hand and began picking at the remains of my turkey sandwich.

The next thing I see is Bella standing on a chair yelling.

"What are you looking at? A guy having fun with his friends, big ass deal! He doesn't _want_ your attention so just mind your own bloody business! And you-"she pointed blatantly at Mike "-nobody likes you so go jump off a cliff, faggot."

And with that, she sat back down giving me a dazzling smile.

I think I died and went to heaven right there.

"Wow, thank you for that; who knew you were so feisty" I whispered into her ears, causing her cheeks to burn. She had more balls than me! Not that I would ever admit that…

She did that for me, for _me._ I knew what I had to do.

"Nice one!" The others yelled in unison. The bell rang and the others got up and left.

"Bella?"

"Yes?"

"Will you go to the dance with me this Friday?" I asked nervously.

She hesitated, and I was about to falter, "Yes, I'd love to"

Friday morning, and I sat in Spanish, constantly fidgeting with my sleeves and my pencil. I could feel Jasper's gaze penetrating into my temple. He looked like he would kill me. I turned my head and mouthed 'sorry' to him. Apparently, that didn't help. While Senora Stokes was droning about _Uno, Dos, Tres_ blah, blah, my phone vibrated.

I started tugging at my sleeve again.

_THUMP!_

An _Ed Hardy _pencil case landed on my desk. I turned around to see Jasper with positively the most menacing expression on his face. Hi was holding up a piece of paper which said:

"If you don't leave those bloody sleeves alone, I swear I'll rip your skinny little fingers off!"

Ouch, I must have hit a nerve. I decided to take his advice, and I checked the message on my phone.

I gasped.

**Review, pleaseeeeeeeeeee :]**


	8. Chanel clutch purses

"Edward, I'm so sorry, I cant go to the dance with you tonight

**A/N: Hey guys, this is a short one, but I really wanted to give you guys an update! I think I'm getting writer's block so if you have any ideas, please let me know. I have the next two chappies sorted, so expect them to be up in a day or tow, seeing it's the weekend. This one is dedicated to Zoella De Vill, my top reviewer! Please keep them up! Loves, Maaya. **

"Edward, I'm so sorry, I can't go to the dance with you tonight. Love, Bella"

I felt like someone had knocked the breath out of me. I nearly choked – on nothing!

I shoved my phone into my pocket and let my head fall forward onto the desk.

I did not move until the end of the lesson. How could she just _back _out like that? Did she have no feelings for my weak heart? I suppose Bella had more of an effect on me than I thought. This meant that I really did _like _her. Of course, it would be one of those once sided unrequited loves, in which the guy waits for the girl his whole life, only to see her die in the arms on of another man. Okay, so maybe I was getting a little sidetracked. What if she really did have a problem? Like vaginal infection she was too embarrassed to talk about?

I can't believe I just thought of that. Gross.

I walked to the cafeteria in a daze, an _actual_ one because I walked into at least four people in the short span of 3 metres,

So this is what rejection was like; feeling inadequate and plain useless.

And to think I caused this feeling to more thank half of the people in my school.

"where's Bellie Wellie?" Emmett asked.

"Absent, but I wonder why…" Rose mused.

"By the way guys, I'm not going to the dance tonight" I announced.

"Why didn't you ask anyone?" Emmett questioned.

"I did, but she wasn't available" I replied

"Well who was it?" He persisted

"Hey Emmett, want my muffin? Chocolate chip!" Alice interrupted. I shot her a grateful look. Who knew little sisters could come in handy.

I didn't want to tell Jasper and Emmett, who I had asked, to make it a surprise. But knowing them, it would not be. But I was glad all the same, because now I didn't have to tell them I'd been turned down.

­­

"Are you _sure _you want to go?" Alice asked for quite possibly the millionth time this evening.

She was frantically running around in a black flowing dress and dangerously high heels, looking for her _matching _purse. '_Chanel_ 2008 winter collection' she had insisted.

I mean what about the other 500 bags in her closet?

"Yes, Alice!" I sighed.

I caught sight of two black purses on her sofa and picked them up to give them to Alice.

"Here, Alice, your _purses" _I emphasized the plural.

"What? Edward, these aren't clutch! They are not even designer! And they do not match, are you blind or something?!" Alice yelled. We all knew Alice was really into the whole fashion scene, but she was never this…_bitchy. _

Oh God, she's having PMS. I always saw movies in which the girls were getting all stressed and the guys making fun of them, but who knew they would be so scary? If I said one wrong word, I would end up with no manhood! Female dynamics, I tell you.

An ear splitting scream filled the room; Alice.

"I found it!" she squealed. I grimaced; it looked exactly like the other one! Maybe Alice had a third eye which could see things normal people could not see. It could actually be possible.

"See, this one is _Chanel_, with the two C's, but that one is a G so it's Gucci. And besides, _that _once is eveningwear, and _this _one is winter" Alice continued.

"Its winter and evening, so you need both. And why do I need to know this?" I teased.

"Shut up, yeah? And because you want to be a fashion guru like me" she sang.

"No I don't"

"Yes you do"

"No I don't"

Our childish argument ended with the door bell ringing. Jasper.

I went downstairs to see Alice off. Although she was emotionally unstable today, I still had to be a good brother.

Jasper was dressed in black slacks and a black button down shirt. No doubt Alice's dirty work, saying things like 'Couples should wear complimenting attire" Bleh, although I had to admit, they looked good.

Behind him, was a blue Mercedes.

"Really putting in an effort eh Jazz?" I looked pointedly at the car.

"You have a freaking _Vanquish _for this kind of shit, and I borrow my dad's car and you get your panties in a thong!" Jasper retaliated.

"I wear boxers" I notified him

"I didn't need to know that"

"We're going to be late Jazz!" Alice screeched from the hallway.

I mouthed 'she's PMS-ing' to Jasper, so he would be warned.

Unfortunately, Alice caught my words.

THWACK!

That would be a bruise on my torso tomorrow, annoying pixie. I ruffled her hair, just to piss her off, but she just stuck her tongue out at me. Maybe she was getting better.

"Come Alice, honey, I would like Edward to live, thanks" Jasper lead Alice away.

I grinned at him in approval and walked back in, my head filled with thoughts on how agonizing tonight would be.


	9. Channel V & Indian sitcoms

**A/N: Another chappie, sorry for the wait. I had so much coursework and the weekend and everything so yeah, I got caught up. Sorry this ones is the shortest yet, but I really wanted the cliffie! Don't worry the next one wont be as bad…I hope. By the way, please read this!! And your favourite question will be answered as soon as you read the chapter regarding Bella's refusal to the dance. ****Sorry, the humour is going to be dying down, a little more serious.**

**DO YOU WANT A SEQUEL???**

**Thanks people, loves, Maaya. **

For the past 4 hours, I had been compulsively checking my phone for anything new. So far, I had 23 missed calls from Bella. I hadn't returned one of them. What was I supposed to say? 'Hey Bella its okay you can go with Jacob if you want. I'm totally comfortable with that even though I have a huge crush on you?' I didn't think so.

For around 45 minutes I had been pacing around restlessly, every so often flipping channel channels catching girls bitch fighting on _Channel V_ or Indian sitcom dramas.

It was 7.45pm and I had had enough. I jumped into my car and raced to the school hall. I parked a street away so none of the girls could find out I was here; my car was apparently _signature._ Blah.

I sneaked in from the side and saw everyone ballroom dancing. Emmett and rose positively astounded me with their dancing, it was so…graceful. I craned my neck and caught Jacob with a huge grin on his face; he was twirling a petite figure in his arms.

It was a girl with thick black hair and an olive skin tone. Not Bella.

I felt like jumping in the air. Although that wouldn't have been helpful, but still.

I ran back to my car before anyone saw me – alone. Instinctively, I was driving down the A7 motorway, towards Bella's house. I couldn't believe I still knew where she lived, the last time I went to her house was in 10th grade to drop Alice off. I drove the car so slowly in front of her house, it was stalling. I knew what Natasha felt like. In fact, I would even wave to her in Wal-Mart on Saturday.

Suddenly the door flew open to reveal a very pissed and heavily clad Bella.

"Shit" I muttered.

"_So_ you don't answer _any _of my calls and now you sit in front of _my_ house. Are you waiting for the sun?" she stated incredulously, in a hoarse and nasal voice.

Understanding washed over me.

"You're _sick?_"

"Nah! Ignore the excessive snot running down my nose, its normal!" sarcasm thick in her tone.

I quickly got out and tugged her towards her house before she got pneumonia or some other long worded illness.

"Look, I'm really sorry, I jumped to conclusions" I admitted.

"How can you jump to conclusions, I texted you that I was sick!" she croaked out.

I checked to see if anyone was around, apparently not.

"No you didn't" I countered. "Where are you parents, don't they know you're sick?"

"They went out for dinner, they know"

"And left you like this?" I asked sceptically.

"I forced them to go, I hate it when I ruin things for other people" she shrugged it off. Bella was so selfless; it surprised me that I had never really noticed her before.

"And here…the text stating _clearly_ I was sick!" she passed me her phone.

"Read it again, _carefully_ it says nothing about being sick!" I said, smugly.

She re-read it and a red blush tainted her cheeks.

"Oops, my bad" she smiled sheepishly.

"So I've been this emo guy for the past 5 hours and all you can say is '_oops, my bad_'" I asked sceptically.

She pouted and pulled the cutest expression known to mankind, okay so maybe not _that _cute, but cute nonetheless.

"I seek forgiveness, will thee grant me it?" Bella asked. Okay, so I wasn't expecting her to go all 19th century noblewoman on me, but since when did Bella doe anything expected?

My mind and my body and two different brains; so the next thing I remembered was me leaning down and kissing Bella full on the lips. She kissed me back, rather enthusiastically, I must add and tangled her fingers in my hair, caressing it. I shivered, and it wasn't from the weather. I pulled her closer, eliminating any space and deepened the kiss.

Bella pulled away first, gasping for air.

"I've been wanting to do that for a while" I grinned. It was true; ever since that day at the reception, I had been day dreaming about kissing Bella's sweet pink lips. My fantasies had done her kissing abilities no justice. I wanted to do it again.

"I really wish you didn't"


	10. Snotty Bella

**A/N: This is probably the shortest chapter, but its only because I split one chapter into half as I don't have enough time to update. Coursework people!**

**So this is for my reviewers who really wanted an update, keep those reviews coming in, they are like my fuel! Thankies xoxox**

I took a staggered step back – the shock of the words physically kicked me. I was a 100& sure my face twisted into a distorted grimace.

"I'm…err…sorry, I shouldn't have" I apologised whilst awkwardly staring at my feet.

"Aww Edward! Not like that! You've got all my snot on your face, you'll get sick!" She croaked out.

So it was the snot? As disgusting as it was, I'd already kissed her so, it couldn't get much worse. And anyway, I didn't even notice the snot until she pointed it out. How stupid must I look?

"So it's not that you don't like me?" I asked sceptically.

She didn't reply, instead she stepped forward and pressed her lips to mine, lingering there.

"If you get a cold, not my fault, buddy" she whispered against my lips.

I stepped back, smiling.

"So does that give you your answer?" she teased.

"Yes, it does" I grinned.

"You know I have Chinese, enough for two. Care to join me?" Bella offered.

"Yes please" I replied, wanting to spend every moment with Bella.

We brought the boxes out into the burgundy living room and got settled down on the sofa, with background music from the television to soothe the atmosphere.

Our conversation was light hearted and we were really getting to know the finer things about each other, which would usually be of no importance, but I was keen on knowing _everything. _By the end, I knew that Bella preferred _Colgate_ toothpaste and her favourite colour was green, at which she blushed.

"Why are you blushing?" I asked, curious.

Bella bit her lip, a sign of hesitation, but soon she gave in, "It's the colour of your eyes."

I smiled the brightest smile possible; that was the nicest thing anyone has ever said, not even the "Oh my God! He is so hot!" could have beaten that.

I leaned in and gave her a kiss that displayed all my emotions; hot and passionate. I tangled my fingers in her hair while she traced all my features with her soft hand. She ended up straddling me and things got pretty intense.

_THUD!_

I froze and Bella jerked up and fell onto the floor. I didn't know what to do – laugh at her bewildered state or check if she was okay.

So I did both.

"Now a day just wouldn't be a day without you falling or tripping would it?" I teased, while giving her a final look to see if all bones were intact.

"What it buddy" she slapped my arm in mock annoyance. Why was everyone hitting me? First Jasper, then Alice and now Bella. What was I, a walking punch bag?

"What was that?" I asked, knowing Bella landing smack on the floor wasn't the only noise.

_THUD!_

Bella cowered into me; the thrill of the touch made me high.

"I don't know, I'm scared Edward!" Bella whispered.

I carefully manoeuvred us towards the source of the sound which was near the door. "Stay here, I'll go and check." I ordered.

"No way" I am not losing you to that _thing _out there!" she yelled, but her voice came out very raspy. She was swaying on her feet; the flu was really getting to her.

"You look like a fungal zombie! You need to rest" I insisted.

"Oh quit being such a wuss!" she throttled out in a hoarse voice while pulling me out the front door. I was rather insulted; a wuss? She needs to check out my abs.

I snaked my arm around her waist and towed her to the driveway.

A white _thing_ [as Bella had put it] came flying out of the bush on the opposite side of the street and crashed onto the main window of Bella's house. My eyes flickered to the window to see dozens of…eggs splattered on it.

"At least they weren't bombs" Bella breathed a sigh of relief.

"_Bombs?! _You would be dead by now!" I gave her an are-you-stupid look.

"Just speculating" She shrugged, and ignored my remark.

Suddenly, the bush started rustling and muffled voices were heard.

My eyes widened.


	11. Ass Grab Mike

**A/N: So my evil English teacher forced me to write the whole freaking coursework by hand in two days. She is evil I tell you!! So yeah please keep the reviews going, I have like 57 reviews, come on people, I write for you EVERYDAY and that's all I get? You know you can do better. Now if I don't get an adequate amount of reviews, I will refuse to post, and you people want to know what happens next, right? Oh by the way check out the other story on this account, my friend wrote it but she's too lazy to update so yeah, anyway look at it and then review MINE, cause I'm giving you the shizz. ;]**

**Loves, Maaya. **

**Disclaimer: All characters belong to Steph Meyer, unlessi randomly invent some of my own. **

When I said muffled _voices _I take that back.

There was only one voice.

Out runs, Mike.

Grabbing his _own _ass.

I'd always heard of guys grabbing girls' asses but did you ever think guys would grab their own?

Bella and I belted out in laughter, so hard that I needed to pee. Well that had to wait for a minute; Kodak Moment of the century was running.

"Is he hitting on himself?" I asked out loud.

Bella blinked and launched into another round of laughter.

Mike looked at us, embarrassed and guilty because he got caught red handed.

"Hey Mikey, wasn't Halloween like two months ago?" Bella asked through her giggles.

"And you know, there's still four months till April fool's" I chimed in.

Mike tried to scratch his butt inconspicuously but failed miserably. I think he got bitten by something in the bush, but what would be lurking around in December? Mutant mike biters.

The laughter really got to me; I was literally holding my stomach, and even Bella was vigorously shaking against my arm. Apparently Mike got a little _too _offended and started to stomp towards me, rolling his sleeves up in a very macho manner. Bring it on, bitch.

Mike's fist was raised in the air but Bella jumped into the space between us and swatted his arm away. I stepped forward and wound my arm around her waist. Mike would positively die if anything happened to Bella.

"If you touch my boyfriend, Mr. Potato head dies" Bella snarled, her croaky voice making it all the more menacing.

Boyfriend? I liked the sound of that; I could just picture us walking hand in hand, blissfully in love. I smirked at Mike. Take that, jackass.

Mike's expression turns from anger into one of horror and his eyes rested on a window opposite us.

"Who's Mr. Potato head?" I asked, curious, but still threatening to spill out in laughter.

Mike pounced at me, causing me to spin Bella to the side and aiming a punch for his hideous face.

Once again, Bella beat me; for someone so clumsy, she could be pretty fast. Her leg flicked into the space between Mike and I and went straight to where the sun shines. Except now, it doesn't really shine for Mikey.

"Yeoooowwww!" Mike moaned in pain, god Bella really bust have put some effort into hit.

"You couldn't have done a better job, Bella honey." I complimented.

"SHUT UP! SHUT UP! SHUT UP!" Mike roared and limp-ran towards the house opposite Bella.

"Mr. Potato head is a toy which has a potato for a head. He is Mike's eternal soul mate and he lives on that windowsill" Bella pointed to the window Mike's eyes flickered to earlier. Bella seemed unaffected by his psychologically disturbing exit.

"That is…_messed _up" I breathed.

"I know, and I have to _live _across that freak of nature" Bella shook her head in annoyance.

I gave her a hug and kissed her forehead to show that I was here for her, in times of sadness, anger, and Mikeness.

"So _girlfriend_ what do you want to do?" I asked casually.

"Sorry it slipped out and I was so caught up in the whole-" I cut her off by placing a finger to her lips.

"_Would _you like to be my girlfriend?" I asked, hopeful.

She looked into my eyes, her brow orbs penetrating into mine. I looked back into hers, deeper than anything and found only her beautiful soul.

She seemed to like something she saw within the plain, hypocritical me.

"I'd like nothing better" she whispered and gave me a smile that would have put the stars to shame.

I kissed her with all the love I had; it was sweet and I didn't ever want the moment to end.


	12. Meet Volvo

**A/N: Here is chapter 12 in all its glory, took me longer to out it up as I had cooking lessons yesterday. Yes people, I'm learning how to cook, and so far I haven't learnt anything. Oh well, slow and steady eh? So yeah get those reviews coming in! Some people have like 800 reviews, and I have a measly 68. WE CAN DO BETTER! P.S I extended the story so you can revel in it for longer ;]**

**Loves, Maaya **

The next morning, I woke up earlier than usual, even though I had gone to bed very late last night as a lot of it was spent with Bella. After I got home, Alice was perched on the sofa and launched into a minute by minute, detailed analysis on the night. According to her, Lauren and Jessica were in the most need of fashion police, and by the colours of their dresses, they needed it bad. Apparently, everyone was wondering as to where I had been, and Alice had so graciously said I was 'sick.' How ironic?

I had told my story, of the events that occurred between Bella and I. Alice's only reply was, "OH MY GOD!"

Yeah that was enough to wake Carlisle and Esme who gave us a long ass lecture on not disturbing people in the middle of the night. Obviously it meant not disturbing their…nightly activities.

I gagged.

So today, Bella and I had decided to introduce each other to out families. It was only respectable.

I took a shower, and when I came out, an outfit was already laid on my bed – dark jeans and a white button down. Oh the pixie.

I went downstairs and caught a wicked look from Alice, "Good luck, dear brother"

I ruffled her hair, which always succeeded in pissing her off, "Thanks, I need it, _sister."_

I drove slowly, because I knew Bella's father was a cop – Chief Swan to be correct. If he caught me speeding, I don't think he would have any mercy. I pulled the car into the Swan driveway. The house was large and cream coloured, and had an open feeling to it, rather like my own. I liked it already.

I straightened my shirt out and ran a hand through my hair.

I pressed the doorbell.

The door opened to a tall man with laugh lined and slight crinkles around his eyes. He had brown curly hair and brown eyes which mirrored Bella's.

"Good Morning Chief Swan, Edward Cullen" I extended my hand which Chief Swan took with reluctance.

I was then greeted by an average sized woman with blond-brown short hair and blue eyes which were sparkling with amusement.

"Hello Edward! I've heard so much about you, I'm Renee!" she opened her arms to embrace me. At least Bella's mum was nicer, but it was typical for fathers to be more cynical.

I was lead to a familiar burgundy room, to the same sofa where Bella and I had made out on, which Charlie and Renee were completely unaware of. Ironic.

"So Edward, what are you future plans?" Charlie asked.

"I would like to follow in my father's footsteps and go into Medicine" I replied.

"Doctor? Who is your father?" Charlie asked, impressed.

"Dr. Carlisle Cullen, and my mother is Esme Cullen" I added

He face lightened with recognition.

"Esme Cullen? She's a designed isn't she?" Renee asked excitedly, she seemed to have a free spirit and contrasted well with Charlie's composed manner. Rather like Jasper and Alice. How odd.

"Yes" I answered and realised that's why the house looked to familiar; it was the works of my own mother.

"She designed our hose, and I must say, she is very good at what she does." Renee complimented.

"Yes, she is" I nodded in agreement.

Their interrogation ended and they looked at each other in approval.

Bella, who had been standing in the corner, hiding her face, came forward and grabbed my hand.

"Stop treating my boyfriend like an FBI suspect!" She chided.

I grinned.

Charlie and Renee had sheepish looks.

"Take care of my daughter, or I can and will arrest you. And it's Charlie, by the way" Charlie shook my hand as Bella and I headed for the door.

Renee came up to me and hugged me again.

"Send my regards to your mother, and Charlie here, stole my parting line, kind of" She smiled at Charlie, their eyes full of adoration and love.

I lead Bella to my car and made the introductions.

"Bella, this is Volvo, and Volvo, this is Bella, my girlfriend"

Bella's jaw dropped.


	13. Ass Slap Emmett

**A/N: Sorry guys it took me forever, but the good thing is my English teacher gave me an extension for the stupid Shakespeare coursework so I got to type this up! Please keep those reviews coming in, I am elated! :D**

**Loves, Maaya. **

Bella looked at me in disbelief; I knew she would be surprised.

"Is this…your ex?" she gasped in mock horror.

"Yes, yes it is" I decided to play along.

"Damn! What happened to Tanya?" She asked, curious

I had forgotten about Tanya, ever since Bella came along, Tanya had been plain irritating.

I pursed my lips.

"No, seriously, what happened with you two?" she persisted

"We broke up, mainly because of Alice" I summarised.

Bella looked too intrigued for her own good – her eyebrows shot up.

"No, I'm nor going to tell you. Alice _will _find out and she'll never shut up about it"

Bella stared at me for a moment and then a sly look washed over her, "I'll find out…eventually"

"Oh, I know" I replied.

The introductions at the Cullen household were brief since Bella practically lived here and frankly, I had no objections to _that. _Maybe I sound a little perverted.

Esme and Carlisle had a mutual I-told-you-so look and Alice was 10 years ahead in time.

"Oh My God! I can picture you in a satin laced wedding dress, and I can be your maid of honour and Emmett could be best man…" Alice droned on.

By the end, Bella was a freaking strawberry.

"Should we call Rose, Em and Jazz?" I asked Bella to distract Alice. It worked; Jasper's name was like a fire alarm to Alice, it was actually kind of scary, but I couldn't blame her – I'd do it to Bella too.

"Sure, lets go out and do something fun!" Bella shouted a little _too _enthusiastically. Sheesh, who knew marriage was such a touchy subject?

20 minutes later, Rose and Jazz appeared at the doorstep looking like the brother and sister from _High School Musical _– perfect and happy. I shuddered.

I pulled Bella in for a chaste kiss remembering I hadn't done so in over half an hour. Oh God, I have OCD!

My moment of serenity was interrupted by a loud "ICE SKATING!"

Emmett McCarty had made his entrance; no doors or doorbells involved.

After a _long _and hopefully satisfying make out session with Rosalie, Emmett dragged us out of the door by pushing and shoving us as if we were his dog, Everett.

Bella and I rebelled. We were _not _dogs and we were _not _ice skating.

"Oh _come _on! Move your fat asses!" Emmett roared.

Esme and Carlisle's chuckles could be heard.

Bella pointedly looked at _his _ass, big in all its glory. Not that I looked, it was just _there. _

"Great isn't it? Plump and meaty!" Emmett beamed whilst giving his butt a squeeze.

It was…disturbing.

"Better than Eddie's skinny, flat butt" He continued.

I felt my face flush pink in anger, he said that in front of my one day old _girlfriend._

I shot him a glare.

Then, Emmett did the worst thing. Ever.

He slapped my butt.

Someone kill me now.

Bella screamed with laughter while I diffused into a raspberry.

"Leave, now" I commanded in the harshest voice possible. Even Bella flinched.

But that didn't faze Emmett; he just pushed us out of the door.

Of course, Bella just had to have a rendezvous with the ground and pulled me down for an introduction too, with her landing on top of me. Plop.

"I know you like me, but jumping me in public? _Bella!_" I chided. Hah, payback's a bitch.

Bella just froze, her mouth shaped in an O and she just _looked. _

"Woman! Get of thy steed or face the wrath that is Emmett! Muahahhahaha!"

I kissed Bella to pull her out of her silent reverie; it worked and she kissed me back.

"This wrath shit doesn't work for you, try something else." Bella got up. Kicked Emmett in the shins and walked towards the others. Emmett cowered in pain.

"Owned, bitch" I sniggered and joined the others on our trip to the…ice rink.

­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­

It was excruciating, horrible, despicable. Whichever is the worst!

Emmett fought with a Jew; poor guy was skating peacefully with his little cap on his head and Emmett just _had _to note this out loud. The guy took offence and literally pounded Emmett…with his words, of course. Bella fell 65465464 times and probably bruised every inch of her body. Each time I tried to catch her; she would flail her arms and almost _deliberately _fall down. Rosalie skated into every wall as she caught sight of herself on the reflective barriers and Alice and Jasper…well they simply skated like gazelles. Jasper and gazelle just didn't give you the right image.

But in the end, I was with Bella and my best friends, so it didn't matter, they were here and nothing could go wrong.

**This is not the end so please, REVIEW!**


	14. Love?

A/N: Hey people! So now that my coursework deadline was extended all the other teachers decided to stash me with a huge ass pile of homework. REVIEW!

The last six months of my life have been pure bliss. My days consisted of school, basketball, friends and most importantly Bella.

Since the fateful day at the winter dance, Bella and I have been inseparable. I still remember Alice's reaction, "OH MY GOD!"

I still suffer from the after effects of that high pitched squeal.

Being with Bella brought many changes, not only to me, but to everyone around us too. Tanya, Lauren and Jessica are all [and Natasha who doesn't look twice at me now] decided to take the high road. They are now dating Conner, Tyler and Mike respectively. Although I do catch a wistful look in their eyes every so often, but can you imagine Mike _dating?_ I think Mr. Potato Head seemed to have done the job.

During the first week, Bella Emmett, Jasper, Rose, Alice and I permanently moved away from the elite group.

Of course, this caused turmoil within the school, and I was the talk of the century for dating a loser. But Bella isn't a loser; she's the funniest, weirdest and clumsiest person I've met – and I like her that way. And the way she kisses, she does this thing with her…never mind. Plus, the elite group is more like the obsolete group.

Graduation is coming up and we're all due to go our different ways.

Bella and I have discussed with each other and our friends about our options but we're all still unsure of what to pursue. With our laziness, we might all just end up at L.A community college. Nice.

Each time I talk to Bella, I get more and more attached. I can talk to her for hours with out getting bored, from the most complex of things right down to cabbages. I think I love her.

Love.

I believed you didn't need to be a certain age to fall in love with someone and realise that was the person you wanted to be with – life was too short for that. A living example would be my parents, Carlisle and Esme – 20 years down the line and they still act like a newly wedded couple. They even _look _like newly weds.

But did Bella believe that? Even if she didn't, and we parted ways, she had to know about the intensity of my feelings.

_RING!_

The bell rang signalling the end of the day.

I leant against the wall waiting for Bella to leave her Calculus class.

She walked out and her face lit up as she saw me. I couldn't believe it was _me _who brought that happiness to her face.

I bent down and gave her a kiss, which Bella replied to a little too enthusiastically.

I chuckled, "Not here, honey." She pouted so I kissed it away.

"Happy?" I asked as I grabbed her hand?

"Nope. Later, Mister. So how was your day?"

"Boring, I missed you, what about you?" I replied.

"I missed you too; want to come over to mines?" Bella offered.

"Not today, I have errands to run" I lied. I had never turned down and offer like that, especially when it involved kissing and…making out. But right now I had to figure things out.

"Oh okay, I'll see you tomorrow" she kissed me goodbye and made a hasty exit.

It had been two weeks since I had an epiphany that I loved Bella, but I still had no signs of courage to tell her. I really am a wuss.

We were all sitting at the lunch table with Alice babbling on about the weekend while Rose and Bella listened on intently. Emmett and Jasper were arguing about trees.

"That's an evergreen!" Emmett shouted.

"Coniferous" Jasper snapped back.

"Christmas trees are not called _coniferous _that's practically an insult!" Emmett made a disgusted face.

"Shut up you two! It's a fucking tree, nobody gives a shit!" Bella exploded and abruptly left the cafeteria.

I was shocked; Bella never swore, only the occasional ass, or shit but never such _strong _profanities.

"Did she just cuss at a tree?" Emmett asked incredulously.

"Pure PMS material!" Jasper exclaimed, and Alice and Rosalie threw mashed potatoes at him. Yum.

--

I sat on my bed, cussing at myself. I could never do anything right. I was a coward, a big one. I didn't even have the guts to stand up to someone whose soul mate was a potato head – my girlfriend did it for me!

My brooding was interrupted by an angry pixie.

"Hi Alice" I grumbled.

"Why are you avoiding her?" Alice demanded. Straight to the point, as always.

I sighed, easy way or hard way?

Easy.

"I'm in love" I garbled out.

Alice froze, teeth gritted, eyes narrowed, balled fists.

"What?" she spat out.


	15. Charlie's fish

**A/N: Here's chapter fifteen! Hope you enjoy it! You know I'm getting my personal laptop soon so I can update like all the time, how cool is that? So yeah, review or forever wonder what happened to Bedward :] PLEASE REVIEW. The end is on my partner in crime and sharer of this account, Neyha's request so yeah…blame her. **

"I'm in love…with Bella?" It sounded more like a question.

Alice blew out a gush of air, her fists loosening and her stance becoming casual, with relief?

"What did you think?" I asked

"Umm…WELL TELL HER" Alice was trying to dodge the question, well it was kind of obvious what she thought, and frankly she was quite absurd.

"What if she reacts badly?" I challenged

"EDWARD! She thinks you are going to break up with her! With the way you've been avoiding her like the plague, I wouldn't be surprised if she was looking elsewhere!" Alice shouted, her face going an odd shade of purple.

I did not answer.

Actions speak louder than words.

I ran out to my car and drove to Bella's house. I was planning on something romantic with us dressed up, dancing, and fancy a meal – the whole deal.

But you know what? That's not what love is about: It's about accepting someone for who they are, flaws included, it's the desire to be with them, to be happy when they are and to tale their grief as your own.

Roses did not do shit.

So I proclaiming my love to Bella in jeans and an old green shirt would be it. Take it or leave it.

I rang the door bell and ran a hand through my hair.

Bella, looking stunning as always answered the door, her face in a dazzling smile. With Jacob Black behind her.

"Looking elsewhere" Alice had said. I was too late, and it was my entire fault.

Bella hugged me tightly and then kissed me fiercely. Nothing beat her kisses, so I kissed her back, confused and dazed as to what was happening.

Love was being happy for the other person even if their happiness did not include you. I would tell Bella how I felt, and then, wait in the wings.

"We need to talk, I'll pick you up in 20 minutes" I spoke slowly and then regretted every word, it sounded like I was going to dump her! I can never say anything right. Ugh.

My eyes flashed to Jacob in the background, who looked rather smug. I knew I hated him.

I did not wait for an answer; I just bolted from there and straight into my Volvo, speeding down the motorway.

It may sound stupid, but all I sis was drive around like a maniac trying to figure out what I was going to say.

The twenty minutes were excruciating – I'm surprised that I survived.

I parked the car outside her house and hoped Bella had got rid of Jacob. I snarled; Jacob looked so…_annoying. _

Bella came out in fitted jeans and a vibrant green shirt. Her eyes would have looked normal to any other person, but I knew something wasn't right. They looked blotchy, as if she had cried. My stomach plummeted with guilt.

"Hey" I whispered.

"Hi" She replied, voice uneven.

I opened the door for her and then made my way to my own seat.

I took her hand into mine, as a mild form of reassurance and then chuckled.

"What?" Bella asked, self consciously

"We match" I smiled.

She rolled her eyes.

I drove unusually slow, wanting to savour the moment with the best person in the world, dreading any words coming out of her and my mouth.

"What's wrong?" Bella asked, concerned.

"Nothing" I replied, a little too quickly.

"Then why are you driving _below _the speed limit?" She raised an eyebrow.

This is how well we knew each other; we were so attuned to each other. Time, distance, or absence couldn't do anything to our relationship – or so I hoped.

"You caught me" I admitted.

I stopped the car at the edge of a grassy field. I walked around to open Bella's door and then headed towards the meadow, hand in hand.

"So what was Jacob doing at yours?" I asked casually, but really I was itching to know.

"He came to give Charlie's favourite fish - haddock." She smiled innocently.

"Oh" I replied, a little taken back by the simple explanation.

We arrived at the meadow which I uncovered a long time ago.

"This is beautiful" Bella gasped.

"Nothing in comparison to you" I contradicted. She looked confused; it wasn't something you would say while breaking up, but little did she know I was doing the exact opposite of breaking up.

I cleared my throat

"Bella, you have changed my life ever since you became a part of it. Over the past six months, I have been wanting to spend every waking minute with you; to see your dazzling smile, watch those plump cheeks turn scarlet and hear your musical laughter. Most of all, I want to be with you. I love you Bella, with all my heart" I proclaimed. Wow, that was pretty good for on the spot.

Bella was in tears. She looked up at me, straight through my eyes and into my soul.

"I love you too Edward, more than you can imagine" She replied.

I lifted her up and kissed her with everything I had, my lips glued to hers and the passion flowing freely. She kissed me back hungrily and unbuttoned my shirt.

I pulled back, "Are you sure?"

"I love you Edward"

"That's all I needed to hear"

Of course, Bella had to complete spoil the moment with such a crude remark, "Eww! Not on the grass! Get a picnic blanket!"

Well that's Bella for you.


	16. Eddiepuss got attacked

**A/N: Sorry about the wait, I have mocks so I have to revise as well.**

**FAQ: Why was Bella crying? Because she thought Edward was going to break up with her. **

**Why do I write so badly? Because I want to give you **_**something **_**instead of nothing to read. Plus Microsoft Word is retarded it always corrects stuff which is already right. Pfft. **

**Sequel: Possible, maybe changes POV, I'm still thinking about it. **

**Another POV: HAHA, if you give me plenty reviews, I'll think about it. **

**How long till the end? – I'm not sure, but we're nearly there, so please stay with me till the end!**

**Oh yeah, today in Geography we were talking about Carlisle, the city on the English and Scottish border, and when I heard it I shouted "YES CARLISLE!!" – my teacher thinks I'm a spastic. **

**And I have made a friend who looks like Victoria and a one that looks like Jasper, so now that's what I call them, and they actually like it!!**

**Thanks and sorry about the long A/N I know half of you wont even read it :P**

**Loves, Maaya. **

Monday morning and I was the happiest person alive. Great friends, inches away from freedom, and of course, the greatest girlfriend ever. I sat back in my chair outside and sighed in contentment. A kiss planted itself on my cheek.

"Hey" I turned my head and gave Bella a sweet lingering kiss.

"GUESS WHAT?" She shouted, not bothering with any form of greeting.

"WHAT?" I mirrored her tone.

"I GOT INTO DARTMOUTH!!" Bella yelled.

I paused, looking at her face for some hint of a joke or any signs of mocking. Bella knew how much I wanted her to go to Dartmouth with me but she always complained about the tuition fee and being poor. But honestly, with a car like Bella's how can you be poor? Bella always said how she wasn't Dartmouth material, pfft, I always had more faith in her.

Kind of.

She pointed at the envelope on the bench, labelled 'Dartmouth College.' I hugged her fiercely and caught her in a passionate kiss, my hands flying for her shirt – she was really going with me! Ivy League, here we come.

Oops, we were in school, and I jerked my hands away, with a faint pink tinting my cheeks. And they said only girls blushed.

"Save it for later. Guess what I'm majoring?!" Bella asked excitedly.

Bella had always discussed her passion for literature and how one day she would like to write a book or become an important person in the world of English.

"English-"she cut me off. Why ask if she would answer it herself? The dynamics of 'Bella's Brain' would forever remain a mystery.

"Medicine, I'm going to be a doctor!!"

I blinked, waiting for the punch line. But it never came.

"You're serious aren't you?" I asked incredulously.

"Absolutely. This is what I want to do. I want to be with _you._" she touched my face with her small soft hands and looked straight into my eyes.

"If this is because of _me_ then no way! I won't let you" I pushed myself away.

Bella looked up at me, "You're going to leave me, aren't you?" her voice trembled.

I was furious; after all the times I said I loved her, she still thought I was lying.

"How could you ever thing that? All the times I told you that I love you, did you even _listen _to me?" I yelled angrily. How could Bella think like that?

A silent tear rolled down her tear and I instantly crushed her to my chest.

"Sorry" we both mumbled at the same time.

"If becoming a doctor is really what you want…then I'll be here with you…always" I whispered in agony, for Bella was willing to throw away her dreams just to be with me.

--

It was final period and I waited outside in the corridor for Bella's class to be dismissed. After a few moments, Bella stomped out with a scowl etched in her face.

"What's wrong, love?" I asked as I kissed her forehead.

"I need to ask you a question" she said, with a serious look on her face.

I tensed up, expecting the worse. Emmett and Rosalie walked in step with us, oblivious to the tension.

"Edward, will you go to the prom with me?" Bella asked.

That stopped me short. My eyebrows shot up and I looked around to see many posters of the prom this Friday, My face flushed with chagrin.

"What kind of question is that?" I stalled to buy time to think of my way out.

"Oh Eddiepuss! _You _got asked to the prom by a girl! Jeez, you don't have the balls to do anything!" Emmett roared.

Oh Lord, have mercy on Emmett, he will die, or his balls will.

"I'd love to Bella, although I am a little disappointed that you stole my line" I whispered into her ear and walked towards Emmett.

"Your blonde ass girlfriend doesn't even have the brains to ask you _anything. _She would probably drag you to the nail salon, and you would go! Very masculine, my friend" I commented and patted him on the head – hard.

"WHAT?????????????????" a high pitched, low growling oxymoronic screech came from the end of the corridor.

A tall, slender white teethed person stomped up to me.

God, save me.

From Rosalie.

**REVIEWWWW**** PLEASEEEEE**


	17. Manly Edward :

**A/N: I have a bloody mock tomorrow and here I am typing up chapters for you guys – I want some reviews!!!!!! Yes, people, I crave them this very moment. :D **

**Today, we were in geography, **_**again **_**and my teacher mentioned 'Twilight Zone' – part of the burgess model GCSE'ers you know what I'm talking about. So yeah, I jumped up and loudly said, 'YEAY TWILIGHT!' So my friends cracked up bad while this guy sitting opposite me just gave me the Wtf? Look. Can't blame him. **

**Then, my friend and I were randomly walking around school because we're cool like that and we spotted a guy with blonde hair and blue eyes, and now we call him Jasper junior, and he actually responds to that name! Two days later there was another guy in the pantry and I was like 'he looks like a Jasper' so now we have Jasper senior, cause he's older. Except he's not taking the name as well. We have to call him Robbie Jasper.**

**Sorry about that, read on people!**

"What did you say??" She snarled, and dug her nails into my shoulders and throwing me to the floor. Who knew Rosalie Hale was _strong?_

I winced with the amount of venom on her voice, boy did she overreact.

"Judging by your reaction, I'm pretty sure you heard" I squeaked out.

People were beginning to gather around and Emmett shouting "Go Rosie baby!" only spiked everyone's curiosity. In one swift movement, I pushed Rosalie and myself up.

"Bloody fag!" Rose yelled and poked me in the throat – hard. Jeez, couldn't get any randomer than that.

"Hey! That's my word!" I whined like a 5 year old.

"Shut the fuck up!" She spat into my face

Jeez, what a stress butt, "Don't get your thong in a bunch" I muttered.

That didn't escape Rosalie, nothing ever did. Not even my two favourite beanies from grade 5 – Rose ever so graciously tore their guts out [or shall I say beanies] with Carlisle's garden sweeper. What a witch.

Rosalie's eyes widened and her nostrils flared – I could almost see the steam coming out of her ears. She looked like Shrek, a blonde one.

"You…you" Rose fumed and then went for the physical approach.

Her knuckles flew to my nose. I was going to die…of embarrassment. I love you mum, dad, Bella and dead beanies. I love you all!

The fist never attacked. I squinted my eyes open to see Jasper diverting the knuckle into the door beside me.

"Yeeeowww!" Rose screamed. She checked her hands and gasped.

"MY NAILS!"

"Calm down. Your nails were in your fist, you should be yelling 'my fingers!' dumb blonde" Jasper said.

I raised an eyebrow; he just insulted himself. He gave me a just-keep-quiet look.

Rosalie opened her mouth but Jasper put a firm hand on her shoulder.

Although she did not lodge one into my crotch or attack my face, she did give me her trademark bitch look. Pfft.

If looks could kill.

I shuddered and looked around for Bella who had seemed to conveniently disappear. All those 'I love you Edward' and now she couldn't even pull her own best off me. Tragic really.

I scanned the room and saw that the crowd had dispersed. Yep, show's over people, now go look at Tyler making out with Lauren.

What I also saw, was Bella – in a headlock, curtsey of Emmett.

"LET GO OF HER!" I yelled, with so much force that my tonsils were in danger of popping out any moment now.

Emmett flinched and in turn, dropped Bella who landed on the ground with a thud. She looked dazed and she was squinting, with her hair messed up. She looked kind of sexy.

I narrowed my eyes at Emmett who kept mumbling "It was a joke." Yeah, absolutely hilarious buddy. Go right ahead and fling my over clumsy girlfriend onto the floor.

I helped Bella up, "are you okay?"

"Fine, I'm fine" Bella assured me.

I lunged for Emmett's head – it was the only place with no muscles, or intelligence.

Bella's expression was horrifying; her face was twisted into one of pure agony and her eyes were alight with fear.

Okay so maybe his head was a littler larger and stronger than I thought.

She leapt into the air and slapped into me and we both collided into Emmett to form a human sandwich.

"I feel squished." Bella moaned.

However, Emmett did not have the same feelings, "I like this - I have a hot girl on top of me. Hehe"

Of course, the anger and jealousy flared through me and I launched a punch at his huge face, dodging Bella's crimson face obviously.

"Oww! My hot face, you retard!" Emmett groaned

Bella and I laughed in unison.

Unfortunately, the one and only Mike freaking Newton just _had _to walk in. Ugh

And he just _had _to pass such a perverted comment, "Oh My Gosh, orgy!!"

This guy had far too many fantasies.

I sighed and rolled off, pulling Bella off with me.

"Mr. Potato Head…" Bella muttered.

Those words were like triggers for him; Mike ever so obediently turned on his heel and walked out of the corridor. You just have to love Bella.

Bella rose abruptly and tugged me too, and began poking me on the chest.

"You must never do that again!" poke "If you do, I will personally kill you myself!" poke "And punching _him_ in the face? What were you thinking?! You must never do that again!" and another poke on probably red chest now. Did she not realise that we men have feelings too?

"Sure" I replied nonchalantly.

"You better stick to your word, no more fighting. Ugh I sound like a teacher" she scowled. I laughed. Inside, I was elated! I finally did something…manly in Bella's presence. Manly Edward :)

"Bella, I'm a _guy _I'm supposed to do that" I stressed.

"I know, but I was scared – I never want to lose you" She whispered.

She touched a soft spot within manly Edward; I pulled her close and kissed her hair.

"I'm here, I'm fine and I love you" I assured her.

"As I love you"

**Review!!!!**


	18. EP: Crazy Butchers

**A/N: Aww, I got attached to this story! Well I hope you enjoyed it and thank you so much to everyone who favourited me, reviewed me and read the story/ Do not fret! The holidays are coming up in a week's time so I have a month in which I can post a sequel in. More laughs, drama and dumbness, Stay tuned…that sound like a TV programme. **

**Review!**

Epilogue 

Here I was spinning in the arms of quite possibly the most amazing man on earth. Each time I look into his sparkling emerald eyes, I fall for him even harder. His sensitive and caring yet crazy personality makes him look even better. If anyone thought he was _hot _they did him no justice. His bronze hair would fall into his eyes in casual disarray, and he would run a hand through it every so often – he drives me crazy with that simple gesture, and he would go all pink whenever he got flustered, he looked absolutely adorable. But you know what? Even if he had 3 heads and 2 noses, he would still be my personal Adonis.

"Bella? Hello, Earth to planet Bella?" Edward tapped my forehead.

"Sorry, I zoned out" I apologised.

"Have I told you how beautiful you look?" He asked.

"Only about 50 times, although I do think you're biased." I disagreed lightly.

"You don't see yourself clearly" he said.

I shook my head, opposing to his theory; how Edward chose someone like me, was beyond me.

I looked around us, taking in the view of the elaborately decorated ballroom. The theme was matching couples – a very odd theme, and I couldn't help but think it had to do something with Alice.

I was dressed in a sapphire blue dress with small diamond stones on it around the waist and four inch death trap heels on my feet. My hair was loosely curled and fell down my back, and frankly I do not know how much make I have on. Nobody can escape the wrath that is Alice.

Edward was dressed in a tux with a tie and handkerchief which matched my dress. Just the view of him was very…satisfying.

Rosalie and Emmett were waltzing around like there was no tomorrow. Dressed in a scarlet figure shaping dress, Rosalie's simplicity outdid everyone – even Tanya looked a naff. And Emmett, who put me in a headlock, so I couldn't save my boyfriend from his crazy girlfriend, looked like…a bouncer.

Alice and Jasper were two different people; Alice was prancing around the every corner of the room in a black satin cocktail dress and dangerously high black stilettos. I guess black is her favourite nowadays, or was it because it was Jasper's favourite colour? She was pulling the poor guy along and critically analysing everyone's attire. Oh well, at least they were having fun.

I turned my gaze to find Tanya openly ogling my boyfriend. Did she not see Connor and Austin practically begging at her feet?

Obviously not.

The anger and envy took reign inside me and out of impulse; I reached up and gave Edward a hungry kiss. I caught him off guard, but he still managed to pull me closer and continue kissing me. If it weren't for the worldly matters, I would probably spend most of my time kissing Edward.

"Who was it?" He mumbled against my lips. Oh he's good.

My inability to lie would only cause him to tease me more about it.

"Tanya" I sighed.

He pulled back and look me straight in the eyes, " Oh come on! She's a strawberry blonde for crying out loud!" He chided.

I giggled and pressed my head against his shoulder, inhaling his glorious scent. I savoured each moment – Edward was really here and he was with me.

"You know I cant wait till we get out of here and into the real world" Edward said.

"I can't wait till I start pulling out bloody guts and feel smart!" I joked.

He laughed loudly, his muscled chest vibrating, "Bella, you sound like a butcher!"

I could feel the blush rising on my cheeks, I always said something stupid whenever I was around him. His presence was just too intoxicating.

"You sound like a mental asylum resident" I retorted.

"We can be the two creeps together" He suggested.

"I love you Edward, just the way you are"

"I love you Bella, butcher or not"

"Forever" We both agreed.

**For the last time, Review!!!!!!**

**Song list: **

"If I were a boy" Beyonce - EPOV

"It's Over" Jesse McCartney -Tanya & Edward's break up.

"You don't love me" The Kooks – Edward's rejection

"Lost" Coldplay – Rejection

"Violet Hill" Coldplay – Meadow time!

"I don't care" Fall out Boy – Emmett's obliviousness.

"Don't Cha" Pussycat Dolls – Rosalie's great views on herself

"You're so gay" Katy Perry – Manly Edward

"Just Dance" Lady Gaga – The two dances in one story

"Green Eyes" Coldplay – Edward's hot green eyes.


	19. SEQUEL INFO

A/N: HEY READERS!!!! Check out the sequel of CONFESSION OF A TEENAGE HEARTHROB.

It's called **DRAMATIC DECLARATIONS**

I just wanted to give you an introduction, to keep you happy.

Wish me luck on my mocks, and I'll give you more updates ;]

This one may not be as funny or laissez as the first one but I will try my best. So get on that fanfic and gimme some reviews!!!


	20. THREEQUEL

**Please check out the anticipated threequel to the **_**Confessions of a Teenage Heart Throb **_**and **_**Dramatic Declarations**_**. **

**It's called **_**FOOD ISSUES**_

**Reviews, please and thanks for all the opinions, they really helped spark my imaginations. **

**Which is wild as always. **

**Thanks and loves, **

**Maaya xox**


End file.
